Whiskey Lullaby
by Little Yugi-kun
Summary: What happens when a jealous Yuugi blames Yami for liking Anzu more and breaks up with him? / One-shot. Based on the song "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley. Puzzleshipping! /


**A little vent, I guess you could say. This is based off of the** **song:** _Whiskey Lullaby - Brad Paisley_**. I am trying to improve my writing skills. The one Yuugi suicide fic may either be taken down or remade. I don't like how I wrote that. ^_^;;**

_"Future's Gateway" **will have it's second chapter up soon. I promise.**_

**Anyways... enjoy my venting! xD**

* * *

"How could you do this to me!"

Guilt soared through Yami's body. "Y-Yuu-"

"The looks you were giving to... to..."

"Yuugi, I..."

"Don't give me any excuses! I don't want to hear it!" Tears pooled into a younger teen's eyes and were streaming down his cheeks. "You're cheating on me..."

"Yuugi! What makes you think I'd ever-"

Yuugi covered his ears, which made more blame stab at Yami's heart.

"Yuugi... Anzu and I are only friends!"

"Only friends!" Yuugi repeated. Both pain and fury burned in the boy's eyes. "The looks and gestures said enough. You'd rather be around her."

"Yuugi, listen to me!"

"I don't want to listen to you! We're done! Don't talk to me!" With that, the smaller of the two stormed out of the room, leaving a crimson-eyed teen looking completely devastated. If only he had more time. Why couldn't his aibou listen to him? What gave Yuugi the impression that Yami liked Anzu more than he liked his little light? They had been dating for a year or two now. How could it come to this? Yami sank down to his knees and wept when he knew, for a fact, that he was alone. Time would heal the wounds... Soon enough...

A year or two passed. In all that time, Yami was trying desperately to forget about Yuugi. No matter how hard he tried, the memory of losing the happy boy burned like wildfire in the back of his mind. Every day. The same thing would repeat itself.

Yami would wake up, expecting a warm welcome by the one he loved.

_"Good morning, Mou Hitori no Boku!"_

_The older teen widened his eyes and jumped in surprise. "Y-Yuugi! You scared me half to death..."_

_"Heehee, sorry..." Amethyst eyes shimmered in the rising sun. Oh, how beautiful they were. They were like precious gems. His aibou. His one and only. "It's time to get up now, lazy! I made breakfast." Little Yuugi tugged at his dark's figure to get him up and out of bed. Chuckling, Yami would drag himself out of the comfort where he could just hold his partner for what felt like hours. He never wanted the moments to end._

Here he was, missing Yuugi with all of his heart. Rumors quickly spread around the school about how Yami and Yuugi broke up. Ever since that day, Yami never talked to Yuugi again. It's not like he wouldn't try, but the young boy just simply refused to even look at his look-alike. Yami's heart was breaking, until the day that would change his life forever.

Yami became an alcoholic.

Jounouchi was the first one to notice this, followed by the rest of the group. They could smell it on him. His breath reeked of it.

"Yami, why're drinkin' all of a sudden, bud?" Jounouchi asked when he got a good whiff of the whiskey on Yami's breath.

"We're sorry about you and..." Anzu started, but ended up trailing off. She didn't want to hurt Yami more than he already was. Honda listened in, but he never butted in. He really had nothing to say, and he was mainly nodding in agreement with the other's questions.

But Yami wasn't responding. He didn't want to respond. It was already known that he was drinking, and he cursed under his breath. Night after night, he tried to drunken himself so he could kill the memory of Yuugi. He never could get drunk enough to get him off of his mind. When Jounouchi saw that Yami wasn't responding, he left the teen alone. "You could tell us when you're ready, pal..." Although it was reluctant, he brought the conversation to a close, and he reassuringly patted the tri-colored haired teen. Yami merely nodded.

Until the night.

* * *

That night, the friendship circle - all except Yuugi - went over to Yami's house to give him a warm welcome and cheer up. The man needed it, they thought. Why not? Jounouchi rudely kicked the door open to the apartment that Yami lived in. "Hey, Yami!" he shouted, earning a slap on the back of the head from Anzu. "Hush! Did it ever occur to you that he might be sleeping?" The blonde rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, then, we should try to find him. He's probably sleeping." It was sort of unusual that Honda wasn't making any smart remarks; something didn't seem right. Quietly and carefully, the three crept into the house.

"Yami?" they called. No response.

Jounouchi ran to Yami's room as the others followed. The door swung open.

Yami appeared to be asleep, face down into a pillow, with a note by his hand. He looked peaceful.

A little too peaceful.

"Yo, Yami!" Jounouchi yelled. Yami didn't move. What was going on? "Yami?" The blonde male walked over to the bed. Yami wasn't...

"Yami's not breathing!"

The other two froze. What?

Jounouchi turned Yami over and checked for a pulse. No pulse. No breathing. The smell of alcohol radiated off of his figure. Yami had finally drank away Yuugi's memory.

That's when they all noticed a note. Jounouchi picked it up.

_I'll love him 'till I die._

Yuugi...

* * *

There was no need for a funeral. Yami stated before that he didn't want his death to be a big deal. Yami...

Jounouchi and the others buried Yami beneath a willow tree; this was the place where Yuugi and him first met and fell in love. This would be the best place to bury him, they concluded. As they buried the teen, the three took a moment to pray for their lost friend. It wasn't Yami's time. Anzu was feeling especially terrible, since Yuugi had thought Yami loved her instead of him. After they held a little personal service of saying their goodbyes and prayers, they left Yami to rest.

* * *

Rumors went about fast. All around the school, it was now known that Yami had passed away. Not only that, but the faint rumors of the break up were floating around, too. Nobody knew how much this hurt Yuugi most of all. It was his fault that Yami had died. Yuugi felt he was too quick to assume, and now he had lost his best friend and partner.

It wasn't long until Yuugi began to drink...

He tried to drink Yami's memory away, just as the other did with him - little did he know.

Yuugi hid it better than Yami did, though. The smell of whiskey wasn't as strong on Yuugi, but it was still there. Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda were the ones who noticed. Not Yuugi, too...

"Yuugi, you can't. Yami's in a better place. Please don't do this..."

The boy's eyes had gone dull. Jounouchi stared into the once sparkling amethyst.

"It's my fault that Yami's gone. I was too quick to assume... I thought he liked Anzu..."

"That's not true, Yuugi!" Anzu looked into the boy's eyes. "It's true I like Yami, but... you two were meant for eachother. I got over my like for Yami. Oh, this is my fault..."

Yuugi didn't show any sympathy or concern. Deep down in his heart, he knew he was the cause of Yami's passing.

Until the night.

* * *

Yuugi didn't come to school the next day. Something was up, and the friendship circle knew. Yuugi always had perfect attendance, so there was no reason for him to miss today.

Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu decided that night to go to the Kame Game Shop, only to find a crying Sugoroku at the front desk of the game shop. They all ran over to him and asked what had happened.

"Yuugi... Yuugi..." The old man sobbed, holding his face in his hands. "Yuugi's gone..."

Anzu and Honda stayed to calm down gramps, while Jounouchi went upstairs to check on Yuugi. It wasn't true. It couldn't be.

But it was. Yuugi's face was buried in a pillow as he clung to a picture of Yami for dear life. The same smell of whiskey came from his figure. Yuugi must've done the same thing as Yami did; he drank away Yami's memory.

The funeral, like Yami's, was short lived. Sugoroku didn't want it to be a big deal, so they kept it between the four of them. They buried Yuugi next to Yami beneath the willow tree, saying goodbye to the both of them for the last time.

And the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.


End file.
